Bachelor Man Harmon Rabb Jr
by masumi-marine
Summary: Time to watch Episode 3! The Bachelor meets JAG
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bachelor Man Harmon Rabb Jr

  
Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS and The Bachelor to ABC. No infringement intended. 

Author's Note: I saw the first episode of The Bachelor and this wacky idea just came to mind. The time frame of this story takes place pretty much in season eight although it's more of an alternate universe.

All stories can be found at: 

Yahoo Group ~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/masumi_fanfics/?yguid=120207904 

Website ~ http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/ 

Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**11:05 ****EST****  
****JAG****Headquarters****  
****Falls**** Church, Virginia**  
  


JAG HQ was currently operating at barely its minimum standard. The usual busy buzz of activity was amiss in the air, creating a peculiarly dull atmosphere. Things had been unusually quiet for the last three weeks. Yesterday, all the officers had even gotten an early dismissal. This was totally rare with an occurrence rate of about once in a year. 

Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie had just stepped out of her office and was on her way to the break room when Commander Harmon Rabb Jr fell in stride beside her. 

"Hey" he greeted her. 

"Hey" Mac replied. Even conversations seemed to be running on the slow side. 

Stepping into the small kitchen, each did their part in making their coffees in silence. Mac set down two cups side by side and moved to get the sugar and spoons. Harm meanwhile poured the hot liquid into the mugs. Mac then deposited the appropriate amounts of sugar into each of their mugs respectively. Harm finished stirring the first cup and picked it up, cautiously handing it to Mac handle first. "So …" he began, as he finished stirring his own coffee. "How many times yesterday?" he asked. It had become their recent daily ritual question for the morning. Having all the time to afford, they'd taken to counting the number of visits to the break room, trying to sneak over as many as possible in a day's work. Such, was the insignificant state of their jobs nowadays. 

Blowing on her coffee so that she felt the steam on her face, Mac took a deep breath of the pungent aroma. "Twenty-two." 

"Twenty-six!" Harm said triumphantly of his own total count.

Mac made a face complaining, "Gawd, a trip down to the brig would be more excitement than we're having right now." She grinned at her next thought, speaking it out aloud. "I'm sorry Harm, but all this time hanging around you and seeing your face so often, well it just gets to be a bit too much.

Harm gave her a mock insulted glare in return. With no need to rush, they took their time lounging around and making small talk. This would've continued for at least another good ten minutes or so, when Petty Officer Jason Tiner interrupted them. 

"Ma'am, Sir the Admiral would like to see you both in his office" Harm and Mac looked at each other in surprise. This was the first time in about two weeks since they'd been summoned in. "Thanks Tiner" Harm said, dismissing the yeoman who was still waiting and watching the pair with interest. He took one last sip before placing his mug down. "Well, maybe you'll get your tour of the brig now and get out of __my__ face. I don't like seeing your ugly features any more than you like seeing mine." 

Mac splashed the rest of her unfinished coffee into the sink and turned on the water to rinse it out. Moving out past Harm who was still standing there waiting for her, she wiped one wet hand down his right cheek.

"Hey!" he exclaimed at the sudden moisture on his face.

"That'll teach you. You should know by now not to mess with a marine Harm," Mac said quickly continuing on her way out to the bullpen before he could retaliate. 

Opening the Admiral's door after hearing his "Come in," Harm waited for Mac to enter first before going in and closing the door behind himself. 

First Mac, then Harm took turns at suppressing a groan inwardly at the sight that awaited them. So called Special Agent Clayton Webb was standing next to the Admiral's desk to his left hand side. They hadn't been rejoicing the slowness of JAG recently due to boredom, but neither did they want anything that was involved at the levels of the CIA agent. 

Admiral Chegwidden waved his hands before they could come to attention, "Colonel, Commander take a seat." 

Taking their usual seats, Mac and Harm darted glances between their Commanding Officer and Webb. Each had their own preconceived idea of what was about to come. 

"As you are both well aware by now, this is entirely voluntary." The Admiral's usual statement involving such circumstances with Webb preceded the meeting underway 

Webb cleared his throat self-importantly. "Have you both heard of the recent television series _'The Bachelor'_?"

Mac certainly had. She'd followed along quite avidly to be honest. But she was instantly puzzled as to what the show could possibly have in relation to the CIA/Webb. Turning to Harm she saw his blank expression. She couldn't help but laugh and tease, "Webb, Harm's a naval hermit remember. He's barely just discovered colour television … thanks to __me__, let alone knowing anything about the latest reality show," Mac said grinning. Harm shot her his 'ha-ha, very funny' look that was toped with heavy sarcasm in his expressive eyes.

"Rabb, you really need to get a life. Even I've heard of The Bachelor," Webb smirked. Seeing all three pairs of suspicious eyes directed at him, he elaborated. "The women in Mother's circles haven't talked about anything else for the last few weeks," he said with a small uplift shrug of his shoulders.

Harm didn't bother stooping to a verbal reply at the jokes on his behalf. He gave a pointedly warning glare at Webb instead.

"Colonel would you care to elaborate for Commander Rabb" the Admiral said, refocusing the conversation back on track. 

"Yes Sir. One man who is the most eligible candidate is chosen to be The Bachelor. He needs to have the whole package; handsome, successful, likeable and single of course. He's then introduced to twenty-five women, all of whom are potential brides-to-be. Over the course of a few weeks he gets to know each of the women as well as time provides for. As the show progresses, each episode a number of women from the twenty-five are eliminated until eventually only one woman is left. This is obviously whom the Bachelor choses as his most potential partner and bride, although he is not required to propose. The entire event was filmed and broadcast on TV. It was so successful that there is a second series coming out."

"I take it you've seen the show Colonel?" the Admiral asked with underlying amusement in his voice.

Mac smiled sweetly, inadvertently directing her next comments at Harm. "Oh yea, Alex Michel. Every women's' dream man. Tall, dark and handsome, shares the same killer looks as James Bond" Harm looked at her raising an eyebrow high in scepticism. He bit back the urge to make a sarcastic comment. 

"So what does this have to do with us Webb?" he asked instead, not disguising his annoyance. He didn't have much else to do, but sitting here listening to Mac gush about some good looking man was not his idea of a good _or_ bad time. 


	2. The Proposal

Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS and The Bachelor to ABC. No infringement intended. 

Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As Mac said, they're in the process of producing series two, but they're still searching for the man to be the next Bachelor. There has been serious allegations brought up in relation to the production of the show and we need your involvement in this in order to investigate" Webb explained.

"So what do you need us to do?" 

"We need _YOU_ to be the bachelor." Webb answered.

"ME?!" Harm echoed in disbelief. 

Webb nodded sniggering, "you and the twenty-five women of course."

"You want __me__ to wine, dine and date twenty-five women?!" Harm asked incredulously. He cast Mac a look to see her reaction on this. Mac had also turned to look at Harm upon hearing this proposal and their gazes locked. The idea was hilarious, if not for her insides churning at the thought of not one, but up to a numerous number of possible blondes waiting to claim her flyboy's heart. She could only smile grimly. 

"Webb, you're going to need a lot of convincing on the highest levels on this one."

Both Webb and the Admiral were thinking along similar lines, that there wasn't going to be any convincing at any level required. Harm broke into their thoughts.

"No way Webb. I'm sorry Admiral, but this just seems too trivial and considering there are plenty of others whom Webb could get to do this." Admiral Chegwidden didn't have time to reply before Webb continued, ignoring Harm's refusal. 

"__You__ Mac, we would also like to have involved in this case."

"Sure, no problem" Mac said, assuming she'd get a behind the scenes task to investigate whatever was going on. At least she could keep an eye out on Harm when Webb successfully conned him into agreeing. "Leave it up to the marines to do the real work Harm" she mocked him once again. Harm smiled back sarcastically. If either of them had glanced at the Admiral at that very moment, they would've seen his eyes light up with merriment and a rare visible upward tug on the corners of his mouth. However, both were now looking at Webb to announce what Mac's role would be. 

"Mac you'll be one of the twenty-five bachelorettes."

"What?! … Ah, pardon me Sir, but … what?" she switched her attention to her Commanding officer for confirmation of this ludicrous idea that had just been voiced. 

Admiral Chegwidden leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together on his lap. His next words would have an influence on their decisions, so it had to be played just right with military precision. He couldn't appear too supportive of Webb's idea nor disapproving. "It's up to the two of you, but it does require both of your co-operations. The two of you are needed so it's either both of none." He watched as they turned to each other once again and if telepathy existed, which wasn't too far an impossibility between these two, then a fast paced conversation would be occurring right now. 

At first it was simply a matter of a battle of wills. Eventually, it was Harm who took the first shot. "I'm game if you are Mac." 

Harm had turned the idea inside out in his mind. If Mac was going to be one of the twenty-five women whom he was suppose to 'date' and they got to get away from JAG for however many weeks on an undercover assignment, where was the downside to that? He couldn't see any at the moment. What he could see however, was Mac's doubtful expression. Luckily he knew her too well and the exact button to push. Rising an eyebrow slightly Mac saw his change in position and the challenging glint in his eye. The dare had been issued and the challenge was on. No way was she going to back down if Harm was willing. With two simple words Mac closed the deal. 

"We're in." 

All four present concealed their own satisfied glee. Each had their own agenda. 

"So what exactly do we have to do Webb?" Mac asked. 

"Not much. Just be yourselves. You two won't be briefed on the case."

"We're not going to know what the investigation is about?!" Harm exclaimed.

"No, we need you two to be totally clueless. That's why you're a perfect couple. You're going to be watched on national television by millions of people. We can't risk anything to seem like a setup. My people will run the show from the inside; you just need to be the show case." Webb explained with a smirk. 

"But how're we supposed to know what objectives to follow if we don't even know what you're investigating?"

"Like I said, there is no need for you to know the details. Just act the way you two are always around each other and we'll have a very interesting show."

Harm and Mac both gave him a joint glare.

Bending down, Webb picked up his briefcase and extracted two folders. "Here's the background information on the show. You'll have to get accustomed to the facts. You'll need to be on location starting next Monday where the insiders will tell you more on what's happening."

"Sir what about JAG?" Mac inquired.

"The way things have been going with no major cases recently and Mr Webb has assured me that this will not take more than a few weeks at most, you can be spared from the office. You will both finish all your paper work by Friday." He instructed sternly. 

"Yes Sir" Harm and Mac chorused. 

"Dismissed. You too Webb." 

Webb moved for the door, not that he had been waiting to be dismissed. The Colonel and Commander stood to salute and turned to leave. Pausing as the Admiral called out with a final cryptic clue. "Just follow your hearts people" he said without looking up from the files he'd returned to on his desk.

When they got out into the bullpen, the elusive spy was nowhere in sight. Arriving at the doorway to Mac's office, Harm stopped to lean on the door frame. 

"How about I bring over some groceries and cook you dinner at your place tonight?" 

"Yea, ok" Mac agreed.

"Good, I was going to insist anyway. You're in need of a regular health update and I'm going to make sure you get it."

Mac picked up her cover that was hanging on the stand and swatted Harm across the shoulder with it. "Get your six outta here now or I'll boot it across for you Navy." 

"Like you would" Harm scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Mac returned.

Uh oh, he saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "On second thoughts, hold the conversation till we can discuss this further tonight." It was always better to be safe than sorry when it came to Mac's threats.


	3. Dinner with Mac

Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS and The Bachelor to ABC. No infringement intended. 

Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**19:35 EST****  
Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment**

**Number 201, The Washington**

**Georgetown**

Harm and Mac were now having dinner and naturally, the conversation had turned to the subject of their latest 'case'. 

"Gee Harm, shooting that Navy recruitment commercial wasn't enough, you just had to go and command an entire television series" Mac jokingly.   

"Hey, what can I say. I warned you about the power of the dress whites and gold wings" Harm said smugly.  

Mac rolled her eyes at his high self-esteem. She couldn't deny the truth could she. Not any more. 

"We really have got to stop ourselves from getting into these crazy schemes of Webb's, don't we Mac." Harm mused, half serious. 

"__You__ stop getting yourself involved so I don't have to jump in to save your sorry butt." Harm merely shook his head and continued eating, she always had a comeback ready and it was usually always right on the nail.

"So tell me more about this guy that you seem to have quite a high opinion of Mac."

"Alex Michel?" 

"Ha! –_Michelle-_ what kind of girl's name is that? __He__ was probably a __she__" Harm said. He knew he was taking cheap shots at this guy, but anything would do if it knocked this illusive god from his high pedestal on Mac's list. 

"Well if he did have a sex change, I'll have to find out who the plastic surgeon was, cause he still looks like one hec of a good-looking male to me" Mac sparred right back, smiling cheekily.  

"Kinky, Mac" was all Harm could think of in reply, giving her a long speculative look and smirk. "So what's so good about him anyway that's got all the women after him?"

"Hmm let's see … thirty-two years of age, six feet tall, Management Consultant, graduated from Harvard, MBA from Stanford. Plus 'charming, hilarious, and intelligent' according to his own words. And well, like I said he's one fine male specimen. Tall, dark and handsome and that killer smile … whoa! I swear he gets the ladies swooning just by that smile." Mac elaborated teasingly, knowing full well the comparison wasn't going to sit easily with the flyboy's ego. 

Harm scowled, "Come on, there are plenty of other men who are 'tall, dark and handsome' Mac, and a lot better looking too. I've glanced at this guy's picture in the files and I do not see anything attractive about him. 

"Geez Harm, I would hope not. If you find him as attractive as I do, I'd be really worried" Mac joked.

Undeterred, Harm continued his cause for the rest of mankind. "Anyway, the rest of the male population don't need to get on some cheesy TV show to have others set up women for them." 

He hadn't outright referred to himself as one that belonged to the category of the 'tall, dark and handsome' but, there was no doubt in Mac's mind that he was invariably doing so. "Well if you meet someone with the looks and availability, introduce him to me will ya Harm. I'm definitely on the market."

No you're not, Harm wanted to argue, but settled for a narrow-eyed look at her instead. "Maybe, I know someone already" he said casually. 

"Like who, yourself?" Mac challenged him, suddenly solemn. 

Harm stared, unprepared for the sudden shift in the tone of their conversation. Unsurprisingly, he took his usual course of action. 

"No" he denied. An uncomfortable silence followed and he could only look on hopelessly as another flash of disappointment and hurt graced Mac's features before it was hidden away. Desperately needing to bring back the equilibrium in their peaceful evening so far as Mac looked away, he struggled for something to say to break the tension.    

Stabbing another bean, he waved his fork in the air. "Mac, a guy's gotta take care of himself. I take pride in my physique, unlike skinny geek Michelle." It worked. Mac's delightful laugh broke through the thickness that had gathered in the air. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble Harm, but ahh …" Mac paused, searching for the least offensive term to use on the overly sensitive male sitting across from her. "You've … beefed up quite a bit in the couple of years." 

Harm stopped chewing completely to exclaim indignantly, "__beefed__ up?!"

Mac gave him an obvious eye over. "You can't tell me that you haven't put on any weight since your thirties Harm."

"It's called muscles, Mac" Harm retorted defensively. 

She would've snorted if she didn't have a few peas in her mouth. "Yea, you just keep _riiight_ on believing that Flyboy." Harm looked speechless, then highly insulted with what now looked like a pout on his lips. Grinning, she went back to her food.

Harm was indeed feeling in the mood for a good sulk right now. If only he could take off thirty odd years to his age. Ok, so he wasn't as trim as he used to be and yes he'd admittedly put on just a -tiny- bit of body fat. It was only normal. She really didn't have to be so insulting. It was his meatless meatloaf all over again. Harm pushed back his plate with a small inaudible sigh. Suddenly, his appetite had disappeared.  


	4. Judgement Day

Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: _JAG_ belongs to DPB and CBS and _The Bachelor_ to ABC. No infringement intended.   
  
Author's Note: I know I said this next part would come in about a week's time (I know, it's been over a month!). Originally, this was only meant to have one more part. I was just going to jump straight to the last ep dealing with H/M only and no other characters, the end. But so many people requested it that I had to rethink the whole thing through. So now it's going to turn into another looong fic. I hope nobody minds!   
  
Harm and Mac won't be staying as close in characterisation in this story. I think I'll be writing this more fun than anything too serious.   
  
All stories can be found at:   
Yahoo Group ~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/masumi_fanfics/  
  
Website ~ http://www.geocities.com/masumi_marine/   
  
Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


**Week 1: Monday**

**08:20 am   
Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment  
Number 201, The Washington  
Georgetown******

The weekend flew by and Monday soon arrived at Mac's door, bringing with it an anomalous sense of trepidation and apprehension. It wasn't out of the norm to be stepping into a case totally in the dark, but a sixth sense put her on high alert. It sounded the warning that the next few weeks would bring about crucial change in her life. She tried to laugh it off, dismissing such ridiculous notions, but she'd long learnt to trust her instincts. So, it was with an uncharacteristic amount of nervousness that Mac got herself ready in the morning. 

Today would be the final stages of the casting process to find that perfect man to be the next Bachelor. Harm would make his debut appearance, steal everyone's approval and mysteriously win the final vote. Webb hadn't explained what she was meant to be doing there. The last of the twenty-four Bachelorettes had already been chosen in previous weeks and none of the women were suppose to meet the final five potential Bachelors. _So what does Webb want me there today for? _she wondered. 

"Well, Dr MacKenzie, guess we'll find out soon enough," Mac answered herself. _Can they get any cornier?_ She shook her head, mulling over her alter ego. For the next few weeks, she would assume the illustrious role of Dr Sarah MacKenzie, renowned eye surgeon. Traveller of the four corners of the world in aid of the less fortunate. She closed the cap to the eyeliner and picked up a light, peachy coloured lipstick. _Whoever comes up with these covers in Webb's department must be running fresh out of ideas._ _Next assignment I'm probably off back to __Afghanistan__ as a simple peasant, tamer of the goats._

Harm on the other hand, had it easy, staying true to his flyboy self. _The women are sure going to have a looong field day with Harm, _she thought warily_. What are one's chances of dating a real, decent naval ex-fighter pilot-lawyer? Next to none, according to her own personal experience._ It came down to the foremost nagging question on her mind, how was Harm going to treat her as one of the Bachelorettes? She didn't dare delve too deeply into the vast array of possibilities. Webb had instructed them not to have any contact from Saturday on wards, so they would be arriving at the production studios as two separate personalities. Apparently, Harm and the other Bachelor hopefuls would each be picked up and driven personally by their own chauffeur in a Mercedes. She'd been told to meet downstairs at oh-eight-forty-five.  

"I wonder if they'll be extending that luxury for me as well?" Mac mused out loud as she finished applying a light layer of make-up. She paused to look at the pair of eyes staring back at her in reflection of the mirror. They were unusually brightened with uneasy anticipation. 

Mac arrived downstairs outside her apartment to find her surprise driver waiting with the door held open for her on the passenger side. "Webb," she greeted cordially.

"Sarah MacKenzie," he swept an arm grandly at the interiors for her.

Mac gazed at him suspiciously; Webb seemed to be enjoying himself way too much. "Nice car" she commented idly, starting the conversation once he'd seated.

"I know, pity it's not mine," he replied cynically. 

"So, what am I doing there today?" 

"We're going to put you in as one of the judges for the last day of casting."

Mac's brow furrowed into a puzzled frown, "but won't people get suspicious if I'm one of the judges and then I get chosen as one of the Bachelorettes?"

"We'll make sure not to show any footage of you so no one would know you were one of them other than the judges themselves. But they've all signed strict confidentiality agreements, so unless someone's willing to risk a few million dollars in hefty fines, there should be no problems." 

**

@}--

*********@}~~~~********* @-------******

Similarly in another part of DC, Harm had in fact been picked up by his own chauffeur in a darkly tinted, Mercedes sports coupe. The only exception in his case was there was absolutely no friendly chatter. The driver might as well have worn a t-shirt that emblazoned 'I'm One of Clayton Webb's Men.' From the black sunglasses and the tightly closed lips to the expressionless face, to Harm, he screamed foul play. For the millionth time, Harm wondered if he'd been too rash to throw Mac and himself into such a dodgy sounding investigation. He was distracted from further perturbing feelings however, when he felt the car pick up speed and manoeuvre smoothly around the traffic. 

W_ow, this baby purrs even better than my corvette, _Harm admired with typical masculine envy. 


	5. Judgement Day conts

Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: _JAG_ belongs to DPB and CBS and _The Bachelor_ to ABC. No infringement intended.   
  
All stories can be found at:   
Yahoo Group ~   
  
Website ~   
  
Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


**11:20 am******

**Undisclosed Location**

The two hour journey had been surprisingly interesting with Webb as the driver. Mac had glimpsed for the first time his social side that'd been finely cultured by his mother. _Amazingly, he can actually be quite charming._ She filed the reflections away to purse at a later date. When they'd first arrived, Webb had furtively slipped away. Everyone else had been promptly ushered into a spacious conference room which they were now occupying. No introductions had been made except from Evan Anderson, this year's host of the Bachelor. There were nine other judges sitting with Mac separately at the back of the room. She was the 'youngest.' The remaining judging panel was made up of older women in their mid forties. 

At the front, Harm lounged comfortably along with the other four possible Bachelors. _Judging by the looks of their laid back postures; folded arms, puffed out chests and propped up feet, each person's confident they're going to win. _Mac silently sniggered. _Pity there's only enough room for one inflated ego. And it's only _just_ enough for Harm alone. _The back of his head tilted around slightly as if he could read her thoughts. Mac hastily abandoned any more unpleasant thoughts about her partner and turned her attention back to Evan. After a quick but pleasant, get to know me, he'd launched straight into the show's game plans. 

"The first series went for a total of four weeks. Now that it's a proven hit, the networks are putting big bucks into making an even more lavish show. This time around, it's going to run for eight, maybe nine weeks." 

"Yea, so you get more time to get to know your women" chipped in another assistant with a large grin. The five men broke out in expected, loud laughter. Mac noticed Harm's shoulder shake with what she could only assume to be amusement at the news.   

"Not only that," Evan looked around smiling broadly. "They're taking the show on the road. So whichever one of you lucky bastards will not only get to romance the ladies in the good ol' US of A, but also the streets of Europe, Asia, the Caribbean Islands ..." At this, hoots and cheers erupted among the group. There was amused chuckles and a few shaking heads among the judges. 

"Now in a minute, we're going to let you guys out to socialise with each other. There's plenty of food and drinks so enjoy yourselves and may the best man win! Don't forget, the judges will be watching with sharper, eagle eyes. We're also going to put together some footage for a special preview episode." Evan stood up, concluding the briefing with a knowing wink. "So make good use of the practice and when you step through that door, it's time to turn on the charm!" 

_Well that was the most useless piece of advice Harm's ever received,_ Mac thought to herself sarcastically. _His charm automatically switches on to full throttle whenever a good looking blonde of the opposite sex comes within ten feet. _

**

@}--

*********@}~~~~********* @-------******

All five Bachelor try-outs were gathered together in a loose circle, no doubt trading secrets, parring oversized egos and basically socializing as mere males do. 

Following in the footsteps of the other judges, Mac turned her full attention to the group, pretending to take down a few notes. These men were without question, a cross section of America's finest male specimens. She looked down at the stapled book of bios she'd been given.

Ken was … well, Barbie's playmate. His parents had obviously been able to foretell the future knowing they had a winner on their hands and adequately named their son as so. With his classic good looks, he was an uncanny six foot six inches replica of the Barbie doll. His flawless features was a combination of neatly combed rooted blonde hair with dazzling white teeth and meticulously clad in suit and tie, he seemed too perfect to be true. Mac immediately pictured the long line of Renee's that'd been in his life. 

Bachelor hopeful number two was an average height, conservatively dressed, lanky brunette. James Dean. Mac bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. _Gee, where do they get these people from? Some kind of manufactured factory? _Luckily,the guy appeared to have a good sense of humour. _Otherwise,_ Mac suspected, _he would've long been driven to insanity by the image comparisons and cracks about his name. _

Aaron was a quiet Asian-American. If they were really in the process of an un-staged casting, she wouldn't have minded choosing him as the next Bachelor. He possessed a genuine charismatic aura that spoke of intrigue and excitement.    

However, her first choice (if Harm wasn't in the picture) would go to Damien. Females young and old were sure to latch on to this one. The man was … a hunk, for lack of a better word. Mac trailed her eyes down the entire package. Sandy blonde hair, startling clear blue eyes and with a build even larger than Harm's, Damien was your typical star quarterback in the College football team. 

_Why couldn't I have met guys like him ten years ago? _She was pulled out her daydreams when the real deal strolled over. She felt her ears heat up. _What the heck's wrong with you, you're letting this whole thing get to your head already. You haven't drooled over a guy since eighth grade!_

       "Hi, I'm Damien." He flashed her a wide smile that could've rivalled Harm's flyboy grin any day. 

"Sarah MacKenzie" Mac slipped on what she hoped was a relaxed, casual smile. 

"Sarah," he repeated with a delighted beam, as if her name was some kind of rare treat. "It would be my greatest pleasure if I ever had the chance to date a beautiful lady like yourself."

       Mac found herself blushing and flattered. Ok, so it wouldn't hurt to indulge in fantasies once in a long while. Compliments from a man of his looks and age were a dime a dozen. He probably didn't guess she was at least a good six or seven years older. Like an anti-charm, Harm appeared at her side. He stood close a little too possessively for two people who hadn't supposedly met.   

"I didn't know we were allowed to directly sway the judges in our favour" he fixed Damien a joking sceptical look.  

"Well, I guess it's your turn my friend" Damien raised his glass to Mac, giving her an extra smile and wandered off. 

Mac turned to Harm keeping her face neutral, but pouring the accusation into her voice. "Just what exactly was that?"

       Harm was saved by the bell, or rather a wiry man with a large camera. "Oi, look here this way. Publicity shots." He stated bluntly; camera poised, pointedly waiting for Harm to strike a pose. 

Mac took two steps aside and watched as Harm smiled for the camera. Like she'd learnt in previous encounters, he was a natural photogenic. He posed unabashedly as she'd expected, subtly projecting his innate charm and good looks.   

       "Ok now, a few shots, top four shirt buttons undone," the man instructed impatiently. 

"Ahh … I don't think that's necessary," Harm refused politely.  

"Look, lover boy," camera-man growled. "We ain't gonna have you stuck all prime and proper. The majority of the female audience want a lot of flesh and what the viewers want, the viewers get. Got it?" 

Mac saw Harm scowl faintly at the man's attitude and then he relented, his hand moving to his shirt. She caught sight of chest hair before realising she was staring and quickly glanced away embarrassed.

Unknown camera-man took a few more shots and stalked off without another word. 

Before she could formulate a teasing remark, a man with a patch of fine white hair approached them. "Ahh, I see you've met Mad Max he's a tad … eccentric."

"I can tell," Harm replied dryly, re-buttoning his shirt. 

"Mad Max?" Mac inquired curiously. 

The man chuckled loudly, "Yea, Max Williamson. Well known as Mad Max around here. He might be slightly off the scale, but he's the best darn cinematographer this side of town." He extended his hand, "I'm Dan Bradford the producer, welcome to the show."

Harm and Mac returned his handshake and made introductions with concealed, genuine surprise. Upon first impression, he had their instant approval. Both had automatically put the producer on top of the list of suspects in whatever it was that Webb was investigating. But it seemed like he was a decent bloke.  

"You're got good potential Harm," Dan clapped him on the back and with a nod at Mac, he moved on around the room.

Not to look suspicious by spending too much time standing together, Mac walked off after darting Harm a dark, veiled look that she knew only he could read. Reminding him she hadn't forgotten about Damien. She rejoined the group of other judges, just in time to catch the blatant innuendoes of their tête-à-tête.

"… cute butts. You get my drift?" a woman who looked like a mother of two, wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

_Oh yea, I'm positively swept away by the current,_ Mac responded in her mind wryly. She joined in feebly at the chorus of giggles and mirthful laughter, not needing to hear the punch line to grasp the suggestive overtones. 

At the end of the day, there was no surprise for some of course, when the next Bachelor was announced. Even if there had been no set up, Harm would've still won by a long mile. _After all, according to all the judges, he had the unanimous vote for 'cutest butt.'_

**

@}--

*********@}~~~~********* @-------******

_

Stay tuned for the next instalment when Harm's adventure as the Bachelor begins!

_

  



	6. Episode 1: Hi and you are?

Title: Bachelor Man Harmon Rabb Jr   
  
Author: Masumi  
  
Email: masumi_marine@hotmail.com  
  
Classification: Humour/Romance, Harm/Mac

Disclaimer: _JAG_ belongs to DPB and CBS and _The Bachelor_ to ABC. No infringement intended. 

Summary: _The Bachelor _meets _JAG_

Author's Note: I'm going to _try_ and update regularly from now on with a new part out every week. Also, a rose represents a short break or small change in scenery. Whilst three roses mean a complete change or end of scene. 

All stories can be found at:   
Yahoo Group ~ 

Website ~ 

Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Episode 1 | Hi (And you are?...)**

  


**Week 1: Wednesday **

**7:30 pm**  
**Malibu**

The cameras were rolling and Harm was sweating by the bucket loads. He was also starting to have second thoughts. He'd once claimed, _"I'm not a chauvinist." _And Mac being Mac, as usual had an answer ready for him without missing a beat.

_"No, you're not. You're arrogant which can be interpreted as chauvinist_." And that he may be, Harm mused, but he wasn't an exhibitionist. Shooting the JAG commercial had admittedly, had its fun moments being the focal point for the cameras. However this, this was going to be like being the main tourist attraction at your local zoo. And that didn't even take into account the twenty-four potential Hollywood actresses-to-be. 

_Ready or not, hereee we go._ Watching the first limo glide in up the driveway, Harm fought the urge to place his hands on his hips as he normally would whilst in uniform. But he'd imagine that image wouldn't make a particularly welcoming gesture. Instead, he placed his arms in front, right hand clasping over the left. 

The sleek black limo arrived, carrying lady after lady for Harm to meet and greet. He'd lost count of the number of bachelorettes he'd already greeted, as he waited for the latest arrival. The limo door was opened to reveal a high heeled silver stiletto, one long leg sliding out elegantly from the darkened confines of the luxury car. He didn't know how he knew, (if he was honest, it was because he'd spent a fair amount of time admiring her legs over the years), but Harm knew Mac had arrived. His smile grew, as his gaze followed up its shapely contours to see indeed, the glorious figure of Sarah MacKenzie in a low-cut dress. 

       "Hi there, Harmon Rabb Jr.," he made the obligatory greeting in low undertones, laced with a touch of intimacy.   

"Nice to meet you, _Harmon_. Sarah MacKenzie." As Harm's warm lips touched her cheek, she wondered nostalgically, _what if we had really met like this? No Lt. Commander, no Major and not a trace of military protocol in the air._

**@}--*********@}~~~~********* @-------******

Chris stood beside Harm in front of the gathered group of bachlorettes, kick starting off the first evening. "Now, we'll have Harm personally introduce himself to you all, by answering a few questions," he paused, waiting until he had the groups complete attention. 

"First off, we know you're a JAG lawyer, which stands for Judge Advocate General. But what exactly does that mean?"

 "Basically, we prosecute and defend people accused of crimes who are serving in the Navy and Marine Corps." 

"So you've not actually served in our military?" 

"I'd have to dispute that." Harm smiled indulgently, knowing it was asked with deliberate ignorance. "I was an ex-fighter pilot, flying F-14s in the US Navy." The note of pride crept in naturally. There was a short moment of silence as that piece of information was absorbed all around and then excited chatter burst out along with many 'wows.'

_Wow, they're good. _Mac thought also, for a different reason. _They've left the juiciest detail for last. Now they're all gonna go after him like some prized possession. _

"Ladies, ladies!" Chris laughed, waving his hands for them to settle down. He turned back to Harm.

"What is it that you're looking for in your ideal partner?"

Harm took time mulling over the question. "Someone who I can connect with emotionally of course, but also I think intellectually and in turn challenge, and be challenged by."

"Saying that, what is something about your personality that may be a bit of a challenge for these ladies?" 

"Well … I've been told by close friends that I have a tendency towards the obsessive." His raised eyebrows were returned with a look from Mac that was yelling 'understatement of the year!'

"Really, intriguing. Care to elaborate?"

Mac's heart twirled a summersault when Harm glanced back at her as he answered. "Just some things in life that I like to hold on to."

Chris nodded, accepting the vague answer. "Have you ever been in love?"

Only Mac could tell by the quick succession of blinks of his eyes that he was caught off guard by the question. She held her breath, wanting to know the answer as much as all the other contestants in the room.

Harm dared not look at Mac, "Yes."

"Have you ever been heartbroken?" Chris continued to put forth the seemingly innocent questions, unawares that for two people in the room, they held poignant significance.

Harm kept his eyes firmly trained on the host. "To an extent, yes."

"Now," Chris paused dramatically. "The question of the night, the Blondes or the dark haired beauties?" 

Harm's eyes swept slowly around the room at all the expectant faces and broke out into a broad grin. He winked lazily, "I guess you'll find out when I chose the perfect woman!" 

**9:10 pm **

Harm stood lounging by the quaint brick fireplace, surrounded by four bachelorettes. His left arm propped casually on top of the mantelpiece. In hand, he held a flute of champagne, gently swishing the sparkling liquor around. A cocktail party situated in a million dollar mansion overlooking the Pacific Ocean, wasn't a bad way to spend an evening. Mandy's thickly sugar-coated voice interrupted his moment of silent musings. 

"Harm, I'll bet you were one of the college studs." 

"Actually then, you'd be placing a losing gamble," he replied lightly. "When I was a school kid, I was too lanky and serious for my age. It wasn't until my senior years when I made it into the basketball team, that I started becoming one of the 'cool' crowds." It was the truth, but the group of women laughed gaily as if that was the most ridiculous joke they'd heard.

******* @}--*******

They'd all been separated into groups of four or fives. Unfortunately for Mac, she was mingling with a group of plastic Renee Petersons. The topics were so intelligent she might as well be engaging in a conversation with little AJ. She sincerely hoped the rest weren't all replicates of this bunch. So, her mind was currently wondering all over the place. The night made her reflect on her social life and the contemplations were a blend of melancholy and reproach. Other than those few at JAG, she really didn't have many friends. Another part of her mind was kept on alert, wondering what ominous plot they were suppose to be investigating. And she pondered over Harm's answers. So he had loved Diane. And been badly hurt by her. She felt sad for him and for herself. Her attention was pulled back to the conversation at hand. 

"I wonder how good a kisser he is?" an ultra-slim woman called Felicity, speculated.

"_Shhhhh_ he's coming our way," someone whispered urgently. Quickly there was discreet smoothing of hair and the righting of dresses. 

       "Good evening ladies," Harm smiled, briefly glancing at each woman in turn before resting his gaze on the one who stood closest to him.

"Jemma isn't it?" 

"Yes, you remembered!" she gushed with delight.

 "So, tell me something interesting about yourself Jemma," he flashed her another disarming smile and brought the glass up to his lips. 

"Well … I don't tongue kiss or have sex until the third date." 

Harm spluttered on his drink, just managing to gulp the liquid down before it all came spraying out. "I'll uh … be sure to keep that in mind." 

**10:30 pm **

Before anyone had anticipated, the ticking time had soon slipped unawares into the fading night and Harm was called to The Deliberation Room. What had a few hours ago contained carefree flirting, now permeated with tension and nervousness. A few were confident of themselves, but most were wondering if their fifteen minutes of fame with a good looking man was about to be cut short. 

*** ****@}--*******

Faces smiled back at him, flickering in the candlelight. A large poster size photo of each bachlorette was displayed on a wooden stand. Harm found the atmosphere distasteful. _It's quite morbid actually._ _Kind of like buying from a catalogue._ His eyes quickly searched out the one picture that made all the difference. The genuine warmth he saw in Mac's smile soon put him at ease. 

The elimination process wasn't as hard as he'd anticipated. First impressions made all the difference in this situation and before long, he'd eliminated ten of the women from the group of twenty-five. 

**@}~~~~ ***** ****@}--********* @-------******

_Next, the ladies courtship with the Bachelor begins in earnest!_


	7. Episode 2: At the Pool

_Disclaimers and such in previous parts _

Author's Note: First off, an extra big thank you to all the readers here at Fanfiction.net for all the encouraging reviews. It's great to know there's actually quite a few people who are reading this and enjoying it.  
  
#2: Days later, I've only just realized that in the last part I've written the host as Chris, but it's suppose to be *Evan* – oops! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Week 1: Thursday **

**11:50 am  
Malibu******

The villa was built on spacious nine thousand square foot dimensions and with 20 bedrooms, there was more than adequate sleeping space for each of the bachelorettes who'd moved in. The constructed palace of wealth began the moment you touched the posh brass doorknob and stepped into the ostentatious foyer. With twenty foot ceilings and the grandeur of the winding staircase emanated powerful impressions. A fairly decent tour later discovered there to be two enormous bathrooms, each built for ten, a walk-in closet in each room and a pool, amongst other luxuries. It shared the same spectacular ocean views from Harm's bachelor pad, which was located adjacent to their villa. 

This is where most teenage girls in their whimsical youths based their fantasies on, Mac reflected wistfully. But it hadn't been a part of hers. Her dreams had subsisted amidst a haze of booze and artificial highs that had masked the obscurity from the reality of her days. Shaking her head out of the gloomy gathering of clouds, Mac changed into her swimwear. After lunch they would all traverse over to the next door's pool for the start of their 'get to know me' campaign. She had a dreading feeling that there was plenty more to see of the other women's charms at work.

@}~>~~~ * @}->- * @-->-->---

**01:20 pm  
Bachelor Pad******

      Situated a few meters away, and a shade or two more extravagant, was the Bachelor's temporary residence. Harm was currently in his master suite, contemplating irony in front of the full length mirror. In truth, he really was an eligible bachelor gaining on his late thirties. His mom had long given up trying to play matchmaker; mentioning here and introducing there, a new women into his life. That energy had been transferred to focus on Mac. His family knew a great deal about Mac despite not having met her once. He'd hold out, waiting to bring her home one day as someone more than just a work partner, a best-friend. To be able to appease their assertions that he and Mac were involved romantically. And thus, the years had just slipped on by him. 

Wiping the residue foam from his jaw, Harm stored away the shaving kit. Glancing around his room, it struck him again incredulously how much money men were willing to squander away for extravagance. He was relatively familiar with wealth. Frank's generosity and affluence had ensured them a comfortable family life, occasionally bordering on high-classdom. It had taken many years during Harm's troubled adolescence, getting used to Frank and everything he provided in substitute for his dad. Harm smiled wryly in regret, remembering all the extra difficulties he'd caused in rebellion to Frank's existence. 

But this level of prosperity provided in the Bachelor pad was something he would never indulge in for himself, Harm determined. There was everything and more in these quarters for a lone man. He'd spotted a gaming room, a fully equipped gym with an indoor basketball court he wouldn't mind making use of, and there was even a mini theatre room. He was no techno freak like Bud or Tiner, but that massive however-many-inches LCD screen complete with state of the art surround sound package would make Bud drool and Tiner turn green with envy. Well, Harm shrugged. _Until Webb decides to divulge what it is that we're supposed to be investigating, might as well enjoy it while I can. _

**A Short While Later**

It was a warm afternoon, a refreshing breeze blowing in gently from the ocean. Madonna blared out from strategically placed outdoor speakers.

_I traded fame for love  
Without a second thought  
It all became a silly game  
Some things cannot be bought___

_How appropriate, Harm thought dryly. Except the premise of so called 'reality' shows like this was trading _themselves_ for fame and love_._ Although he was still extremely skeptical that anyone could actually find true love on a TV show. Only one exception. If he had in actuality met Sarah Mackenzie here, under such circumstances, then that was an entirely other story altogether. Surreptitiously, he took another peek through lowered eyelids. Mac was swimming languidly through her third lap of the Olympic sized pool. He'd only ever seen her once in bikinis, at Manly Beach on that life spiraling descent trip to down under Australia. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her sleek form. Regardless of the four audacious bachelorettes who were trying to get him into the water. _

Mac was consciously aware of Harm's presence. They had yet to have their moment alone together since their 'initial meeting'. But she wasn't going to throw herself at him like the other women were doing. She'd set her game plans and that direct approach had already been tested and proven a failure. Let him come to her. 

Feeling thirsty, Mac pulled herself out from the side of the pool. Grabbing the towel, she briefly patted herself dry and went to get a glass of cold juice. Choosing a deck chair on the opposite side from where Harm was lounging, she laid down to loosen up from her swim. 

Seeing the scene Mac presented when she emerged dripping from the pool, Harm swallowed dryly and his face flushed with heat. Watching her settle into a chair, he considered now was a good time to take a cooling splash in the pool himself. 

"Will you look at that," Ashley's hushed voice permeated Mac's relaxed state of mind. She lowered her sunglasses down her nose in time to see Harm stand up and stretch his muscular body. 

"He's the perfect commercial for selling those Speedos or … whatever …" Jemma trailed off appreciatively. 

_"Or himself__," Mac finished under her breath. If Harm was for sale, the queue would go on for miles long. __Aw hec, be truthful Mackenzie, she corrected._ I'd be the first in line,_ she grinned deviously. Additional admiration was shared all round as they watched Harm dive gracefully into the pool, welcomed by delighted shrieks._

* @}->- *

"Oh, I just love your sandals Lauren," Rachael exclaimed, eyeing them enviously.     

"Thank you." The words were spoken sweetly, but similar to the likes of Lt. Singer, without an ounce of genuineness. 

"A hundred percent pure leopard skin. They're from the latest Gucci collection," she bragged. "Purchased directly from France." 

"Ugh," Felicity shuddered. "Isn't that kinda cruel?" 

"Well, it's not like I endorse animal killing or anything," Lauren brushed off the comment with an air of disdain.

_No, you just buy the end product after the poor animal's dead and can't bite back you in the ass. Eating 'dead cows' as Harm often teased her about, was one thing Mac decided, but killing animals for their fur and body parts was an appalling disgrace. _

"But if you buy it, isn't it like, the same thing …" Ashley said, voicing Mac's thoughts out loud.

There was no answer as Lauren pivoted daintily and flip flopped her way to the refreshment stand. 

**09:35 pm******

Harm was granted his earlier wish when Evan _suggested_ they end the day with a movie. So, changing into something more comfortable after dinner, he headed off to the theatre room with Evan and the camera man in tow. He arrived to find the all-female audience already settled in. Lauren and Rachael had claimed the main couch, one woman on either side of the empty centre spot waiting for him. Mac disappointingly, was on a large beanie bag on the carpet floor.  

"So what're we watching?" he asked, sauntering into the room.

"Legally Blonde," they chorused cheerfully. 

It was followed by Harm's responding, quiet groan. From fifty plus DVDs to chose from, (he'd already been informed of the impressive selection), they had to go for a chick flick._ Had I expected anything else?_

@}~>~~~ *@}->- * @-->-->--- 

_

TBC…

_


	8. Episode 2: Continues

__

Author's Note: A few of you requested more Harm and Mac time, so here it is ;) Just a forewarning, in any of these updates I may be experimenting with slightly different writing styles, but hopefully you won't find the general tone of the story too confusing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Week 1: Friday   
  
10:25 pm  
Bachelor Pad   
Malibu  
  
**

"Sarah," his voice is a shivery warmth on the nap of her neck. Mac turned around to face a smiling Harmon Rabb. It's a faintly cheeky smile that fittingly bestows upon him the title of the Bachelor. He's acutely aware of the prey status he's obtained to the hungry stares of fourteen voracious women; perhaps even to the remaining marine.  
  


"Join me for a walk?" he asks, offering her his arm in proper gentlemanly fashion, even though they are both in shorts, t-shirts and bare feet. Harm sees a flicker of surprise in her eyes before its blinked away. She gives an indiscernible 'why not?' shrug, and links her arm through his. He'd already asked for similar individual time with two others, so although this request left a dozen other bachelorettes pouting with discontentment, it didn't construe as a suspicious maneuver on his part.   
  


He leads them leisurely out to the rear of the grounds which overlooks the ocean. The mansion is built on the crest of a small hill, raised majestically for the world to see. At the hill's edge is a steep slope, an unintended trail leading down to the beachfront. Harm encloses his hand over hers securely, taking a careful step on the grassy terrain down.   
  


"Harm, what you are doing," Mac pulls back with a laugh.   
  


"Come on, this way the cameras won't be able to follow us," he whispers eagerly.   
  


"Are you crazy?" she hissed, but follows.   
  


It's an extremely ordinary act of spontaneity, reminiscent of two school kids escaping from being caught through any outrageous means at hand. Something the two officers in the US military would never have considered doing just because ... they can. They half ran, half staggered down the hill.   
  


The near forty-five degree decline sends Mac sliding down the last meter on her feet like a pair of skis. Puffing, she stumbles to a halt at the base, consequently her toes stub on some rocks, causing her a small yelp of pain.   
  


Immediately, Harm was at her side. He knelt down, lifting up her foot and examining it gently with the feel of his hand. "Mac, you ok? Does it hurt?" he asks anxiously.  
  


"Yea, no big deal," she's grateful for the darkness. His hand which is still running tenderly over her skin is sending heat literally coursing from the tip of her toes right up to her face.   
  


"Are you sure? This was a bad idea-"   
  


_"Harm, _I'm _fine,_" she stressed lightly. Slowly she extracts her foot from his grasp. "But you won't be if I beat you to the water Navy!"   
  


In a flash she took off, the tinkering of her laughter floating back to him in the breeze. However, it doesn't take more than a few running strides on his long legs for Harm to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm, smoothly pulling her to a halt. "What was it you just said?" he mocked her jokingly. Impulsively, his hand reclaims hers and a self-conscious grin passes between them.   
  


Their joined hands swinging between them, they stroll leisurely for a while along the length of the beach. The sand is a delightfully fine texture on their feet and at length Mac tugs on Harm's hand to sit down. The only sounds' enveloping them is the peaceful tranquility of the night and the soft crashing of waves.   
  


Eventually, Harm speaks of what was beginning to bother him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you've been avoiding me," he says evenly, but the apprehension in his voice lets her know he fears there's at least a grain of truth to his words.   
  


"Hmmm?" she murmurs innocently, taking her time to reply. "I just thought you had enough on your platter." She misses his questioning look and assumes he accepted her answer. Glancing back at him, she comments offhandedly, "So, how're you enjoying your days thus far as _the_ bachelor?"   
  


_So that's what it's all about,_ Harm realized with a blend of relief and a fair amount of self-satisfied elation. _She's uncomfortable about the other women._ His first instinct was to tease her, but then intuition thankfully redirects. "Mac, I'm not looking for a fling," he tells her in all seriousness.   
  


She casts him a startled look and then her features soften into a bashful smile. She should've known he wouldn't be fooled, no matter how vague she tries to be with her emotions. They'd progressed a long way from the fundamentals of a solid friendship. Harm and Mac lapse into comfortable silence, this was as far as they would delve into in terms of 'them' for tonight.   
  


**@}~>~~~ * @}->- * @-->-->--- **

  
**Saturday   
  
Undisclosed Location  
  
**

Clayton Webb smiles smugly to himself in satisfaction. He's reviewing the latest footage for The Bachelor. Although the cameraman hadn't been able to lug his equipment after Harm and Mac's unexpected getaway, he'd still filmed what he could from above. The lens hone in on what appears to be intimate scenes of the lone couple. The distance is close enough to make out the Bachelor's arm is wrapped around the women waist, whose head is resting on his shoulder. The camera pans out to include the wide expanse of water shimmering under the moonlight, projecting and enhancing the romantic moment for all it was worth.   
  


**@}~>~~~ * @}->- * @-->-->--- **

_

TBC…

_


	9. Episode 2: Up on a Tightrope

_Author's Note: I've been bogged down with three essays, but that's thankfully out of the way now. I *promise* there'll be another part out within the week.  
So far, there hasn't really been much progress in the story line (yes, there is a plot! LOL). But in the next update things should be moving along, so hang in there.   
Song lyrics are Kylie Minogue's "Tightrope."_  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Episode 2 | Up On a Tightrope 

  
**Saturday  
  
10:15 pm  
  
**

_Up for some clubbin'? _  
  


An impressively swift flurry of activity two hours and eleven minutes later, and here they are in a trendy nightclub in LA. The posh establishment screams of glitz and glamour. From the furnishings to the DJ, to the upper class clubbers themselves, everything here is far more superior than your average nightspot. But breathing life into all clubs alike, is the air, smog thick with sexual vivaciousness and the atmosphere coming alive with human energy running amuck.   
  


Mac observes Harm at the pool table, his lean form bending forwards to line up a shot. She isn't the only one watching him attentively, and it's not his playing skills that they're all concentrating on. Dressed simply in skin-hugging black Calvin Klein tee shirt and slacks, he's _The_ embodiment of the 'tall, dark and handsome' male population she teased him about last week. All the bachelorettes are sticking to him like magnets to a fridge. In fact, some of the women hitting on him aren't even one of the fifteen 'official' bachelorettes.  
  


Tonight, things were really beginning to heat up - Literally and figuratively speaking. As the hours wore on and the crowds multiplied, the place is reaching near claustrophobic levels. _In comparison, it makes close quarters on a sub seem like the master suite,_ Harm thought with a sigh. Besides the scaling room temperature, it's getting hot in here for an altogether different reason. All the women were exercising their rights to frivolity to the full extreme on him. There'd been a dozen too many brush-ups here, and a few too many touches there.   
  


He glanced in Mac's direction. She's the odd one out, the only 'bachlorette' who's not persistently at his side. The only one whose touch he wouldn't mind. But she's brushing up to some stranger who'd picked her up as soon as she'd stepped on the dance floor. Without much thought, he's been keeping a close eye on her movements. His gaze lingers on her lilac coloured dress. The loose-fitting material swishes enticingly around the luminous skin of her legs¯  
  


_"Harmmm" _  
  


A hand touches him on the arm, another slides up his shoulder. It's his turn again. Harm returns quickly to the pool table. He aimed, sinking the ball in with a bit too much force than necessary.  
  


* @}->- *

  


The deafening music and the multitude of flashing disco lights illuminating the darkness is all contributing to Harm's light-headedness. Or perhaps it's the double bourbon and countless cocktails currently flowing through his system. He rarely ever drank so much in one night, and never before in Mac's presence. But there'd just been no way around it. Earlier, Mac had been questioned on her lack of alcoholic consumption. Subject to the inquisitive looks, she'd simply stated she was a non-drinker. _'It's bad for the eyes,'_ Dr MacKenzie had claimed convincingly.   
  


Not quite.   
  
She hadn't been offered another drink since, but it hasn't deterred the others. The women were ganging up and utilising their most common weapon; Seduce the man when he's drunk. Being a red-blooded male and The Bachelor no less, Harm was powerless to decline without raising undue suspicions. So, he'd downed drink after drink, feeling more and more relaxed by each passing minute.   
  
_

There's so much I want to share  
For so long I've been too scared  
To show the way I feel for you  
But I know what I have to do

  
_

The music pounds through his veins, oh-so-wistful lyrics taunting and daring him on.  
  
_

So I'm just gonna say it, say it  
Love is like a game  
And I'm gonna play it, play it  
I hope you feel the same

  
_

_Well if this isn't a game, I dunno what is._ He grins and excuses himself from his latest dance partner.   
  
_

I'm in so deep  
Can't think and I can't sleep  
I'm high up on a tightrope   
And it always leads to you  
These days, I find   
You're always on my mind  
I'm high up on a tightrope   
And I got to get to you

  
_

Pressing through the throng of people, he comes to standstill behind the man whom Mac is dancing with. Harm tapped the guy's shoulder, nodding his head at Mac in a polite gesture for him to step aside. Receiving no objections from Mac, the man shrugged and incorporated his way to the adjacent group of dancers.  
  
_

Wanna take you by the hand  
  


_

Mac looks amused. Harm finds himself smiling broadly at her for no apparent reason. He mirrors her movements, dancing in rhythm to the rapid beats. She calls out something he doesn't quite catch above the noise. Bending his head low, he tilts his ear in front of her mouth.  
  


"You can dance disco?!"   
  


He improvised a new twist to his steps for good measure, all the while continuing to grin lopsidedly.   
  
_

When we touch, you'll understand  
That there's a love I can't deny  
And it's too much to keep inside

  
_

Inevitably, already limited space contracts and close body contact is made. A frisson of buried pleasure sparks between Harm and Mac. Their dance falters with uncertainty, before it's resumed with escalated intensity. They've both become pawns in this game of seduction. Involuntary players; nevertheless, mutually tempted by the opportunities being presented.   
  
_

So I'm just gonna say it, say it  
Love is like a game  
And I'm gonna play it, play it

  
_

The reverberation of the music is pulsating through his body. The beats are hammering in time with his heart. Acting without their usual verification from the mind, his hands reach out to her hips, gliding up lazily to close around her slender waist. Harm pulled her up flush against his body.   
  
_

I hope you feel the same   
No more time should pass us by

_

In unison, her hands move to entwine themselves behind his neck. Mac dismisses the warning signs which are blinking riotously in her head.   
  


_We're just having some fun. Innocent fun. Innocent fun..._ It turns into a mantra, in an attempt to fool herself into believing.   
  


Her eyes are locked on his, her fingers stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.   
  
_

Don't ask how I know it   
But this time is made for you and I

_

There is nothing at all innocent in the sensual swaying of their hips.  
  


@}~>~~~ * @}->- * @-->-->--- 

  
**Week 2: Monday   
  
8:40 pm  
Roberts Residence**   
  


"BUD look!" Harriet exclaims excitedly. The premiere episode of The Bachelor is claming her undivided attention. Even though the couple on her TV screen are two pint-sized dolls, Harriet just _knew_ without a doubt that it's Mac who Harm's holding in his arms.   
  


"FINALLY they get to start acting on their feelings for each other," she sighed.   
  


Bud ambled back from the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream in hand. "Honey, don't you think you're reading too much into the tiniest of things?"  
  


Harriet took no notice of her dubious husband. Reading between the lines is what she's been doing for years. That's the rule of the trade. Subtlety and significant gestures. It's the way her superior officers and close friends, operate.   
  


@}~>~~~ * @}->- * @-->-->--- 

  


_

TBC…

_


	10. Episode 3: A State Affair

**

Episode 3 | A State Affair

**  


JAG~*~*~*~*JAG~*~*~*~*JAG~*~*~*~*JAG  
  


**Week 2: Friday **

** 5:35 pm  
State Fair   
California******

The peculiar assembly of well dressed adults had arrived at the showground early in the morning to a handful of curious stares. Throughout the day, each of the bachelorettes had taken turns spending time alone with Harm. And now, as they say, he'd left the best to last. Back at the entrance under the banner which cheerfully proclaimed "WELCOME," Harm stood waiting for Mac to arrive. He was still reliving the memories of their night out dancing last week. The pounding rhythm, the sensuous movements against each other, the feel of her soft curves… That following morning, he'd woken with the predicted hangover. However, the main source of his worries had been the bout of anxiousness, wondering if Mac might be wary of the way he'd acted. But her surprisingly carefree attitude had been the cure to his headaches. 

Approaching the main gate, Mac halted in her tracks when Harm came into view. He was gazing off to the distance, hands tucked loosely into his jean pockets. She filed a quick inventory of yet another picture perfect image, Harm in a maroon turtleneck, scruffy jeans and boots. It had taken years to desensitize the effects of his dress whites and gold wings. Now, out of uniform and constantly in different states of attire, Harm was wrecking havoc on the primitive woman inside. She straightened, as if mentally gearing herself for something. 

"Thinking good thoughts?"   
  


He jumped, startled by Mac's sudden appearance. Returning the favor, Harm surprised her with a quick kiss on the check. "Wouldn't you like to know," he tossed back, waggling his eyebrows. He didn't give her time to reply. "Shall we?" he asked. Smirking, he led the way into the crowded carnival.  
  


"Harm, hold on!" 

He turned around to see what was up, and a deep chuckle escaped past his lips. Mac was standing beside a young girl, second in line at the candy floss stand. Striding over, he dug into his pockets and handed over the money before she could pay. 

"Thanks!" she said brightly, cheekily gracious.   
  


"Mac, you know that stuff's gonna rot your teeth," Harm teased. She flashed him her pearly white smile, effectively shooting down his word of warning.   
  


"Here, want some?" she offered him the stick of pink fluffy cloud.  
  


Harm shrugged, pinching some of the 100% sugar treat between his fingers._ Ahh,_ he'd forgotten how good these tasted. _The sweet flavor of kids' paradise._ He snagged a second larger handful.   
  


They strolled on.   
  


Passing a rifle game, Harm slowed down. "Hey, you want one of those?" he asked, pointing at the array of oversized stuffed toys hanging from the makeshift stall.   
  


Mac looked to see if he was making fun of her, but all she saw were his sea-green eyes smiling sincerely at her. Deep down the child within her dared to peep out from hiding. "Sure, why not." Making her way over, she gestured at the attendant and picked up the crude rifle imitation.   
  


"Ma-Sarah, what're you doing?"  
  


"What, you don't think I can win myself one of those?" she lowered her voice, "I am an expert marksman remember."  
  


"I remember. But if I also recall correctly, in my days the guy is suppose to win the prize for the girl."   
  


She stood pondering his words with a doubtful smirk.   
  


"Humor me," Harm cajoled.  
  


A thrill of delight ran down Mac's spine. Was he actually trying to _charm_ her? "Alright," she acquiesced with an indulgent smile.  
  


Harm hit bull's eye effortlessly with all four air bullets. The onlookers clapped, mightily impressed. Mac shook her head in amusement. Harm was in full Macho flyboy mode. He was grinning proudly, chest puffed out like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.   
  


Harm looked at Mac enthusiastically, "Your pick."   
  


Mac came away hugging a gangly meter tall giraffe.   
  


Soon they were caught up in all the rides, exhibits and shows, the sights and smells drawing in the pair for a uniquely shared experience. Being the end of the week, the fair was at its busiest. Children ran to and fro, people milled through and around them, dogs streaked pass in their paths. The noisy buzz of chatter was ever increasing.   
  


"Urghhh," Mac moaned, her pallor had turned suspiciously green. Now she remembered why she hadn't been too keen on these rides as a kid. 

Harm stepped out behind her off the rollercoaster. After a concerned assessment with the conclusion that she'd be fine, he swung an arm around her, teasing her good-naturedly. "Come on marine, this was nowhere compared to an F-14." 

Mac took a deep breath, trying to regain equilibrium. His arm was firmly supporting her around the waist, she glanced up at him. "Knock that smile of your face Harmon."  
  


He threw her a smug grin in reply.  
  


"You'll be sorry," she promised him. 

Another exasperatingly smug grin. 

All too soon, the night was beginning to settle on them gently. One by one, lights began to brighten up; the festivities were only just getting into full swing. 

The next thing Harm and Mac had been unable to pass up, was the chance to a bumper cars challenge. The operator took their tickets with a knowing grin. "Go for it lady!" he cheered. 

Mac gave him a thumbs up. Oh she was gonna go for it alright. It was a not to be missed opportunity. 

Afterwards, it was at least a good ten minutes before they both felt the jarring sensations began to fade. Harm got the raw deal, adding cramps in his legs to the aftereffects.  
  


*** @}->- * **

  


Mac blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, talking animatedly. "Oh Harm, aren't they adorable?! Look at their tiny feet…"   
  


Harm propped up a leg and leaned an arm on the fence. They were currently in the barn full of newborn animals. A grin was now permanently fixed on his face. He was seriously considering bringing back to JAG one of the small goats that Mac was cooing over. She'd transformed instantly into mush around these infuriatingly cute animals. _It sure as hec would make all those plea-bargainings a lot easier!_  
  


Eventually, Mac stood up reluctantly dusting herself off. It was nearing seven and their time together was almost up. They had to regroup with the others for dinner.   
  


Exiting the complex, Harm caught sight of something and a smile broke out across his face. "Mac, we can't come to a fair and leave without going on one of the rides," he called out. At her questioning gaze, he inclined his head towards the Ferris wheel. 

*** @}->- * **

  


On its second rotation, the Ferris wheel suspended them on top of the world. Sounds of carefree laughter floated up to them in the air, the lights of the Carousel twinkling merrily below. Their shoulders were pressed closely together. Harm shifted slightly in his seat to watch Mac. She was making a sweep of the view from her left, and around a hundred and eighty arc her gaze ended up on his. A relaxed smile played beautifully on her lips. The contentment in her big brown eyes multiplied his own. God he wanted this woman to be happy more than anything else in the world. 

_Suddenly, Mac threw her head back and laughed gaily. "Harm," she took in a mouthful of air. "Do you realize, me and you, a _Colonel and Commander,_ are sitting here on the Ferris wheel," she held up the animal before them, "with a _stuffed giraffe!_"_

Harm chuckled, "Let's just hope the Admiral never finds out."  
  


Matching grins stretched out across their faces.   
  


"Let's pray Harriet or _Webb_ never finds out," Mac amended.   
  


They groaned simultaneously. "We'll never hear the end of it."  
  


As their ride started to turn again, they lapsed into companionable silence.   
  


"Harm…"  
  


He frowned at Mac's hesitancy. "What is it?"  
  


The glance she cast him was almost timid. "Nothing, I was just thinking... It's so nice to be … like normal people you know?"     

Harm smiled in relief, intuitively tuning into her unspoken thoughts. "Yea," his voice had fallen to an earnest quiet tone. "We can actually spend time together just like any other regular couple." He met her searching gaze head on, letting her know he meant what he was trying to convey. Her eyes lit up with a surprised smile, before looking away. 

**@}~>~~~ * @}->- * @-->-->--- **

  
  



End file.
